


Angolmois

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Acceptance, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anchors, Ancient History, Ancient Technology, Angels, Anger, Animalistic, Anime, Anthropology, Apocalypse, Archaeology, Armageddon, Armor, Asian Character(s), Ass-Kicking, Atlantis, Battle, Betrayal, Big Brothers, Bittersweet, Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Card Games, Chains, Chaos, Character Development, Character Study, Character(s) of Color, Cities, Competition, Complete, Confrontations, Corruption, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Cruelty, Cultural References, Curses, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Dead People, Destiny, Destruction, Destruction of Earth, Devotion, Dimension Travel, Disasters, Dolls, Double Entendre, Doubt, Drama, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Electricity, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, End of the World, Endearments, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Episode Related, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Feelings, Feels, Female Antagonist, Female Character of Color, Feral Behavior, Ficlet, Fights, Fire, Flashbacks, Flying, Free Verse, Friends to Enemies, Gates of Hell, Gen, Guilt, Having Faith, Hearts, Hell, Heroes to Villains, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Hurt, In-Jokes, Indiana Jones References, Japanese Character(s), Judgment, Justice, Kings & Queens, Lies, Literary References & Allusions, Little Brothers, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loyalty, Machines, Magic, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Male Antagonist, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Masks, Miracles, Missions, Monsters, My First Work in This Fandom, Oaths & Vows, Occult, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Outer Space, POV Antagonist, Pain, Parallel Universes, Personal Growth, Planet Destruction, Poetry, Portals, Promises, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Prose Poem, Protectiveness, Pseudonyms, Pseudoscience, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Purgatory, Quantum Mechanics, Rebirth, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, References to Canon, Reflection, Regret, Reincarnation, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Reminiscing, Repaying Debt, Responsibility, Restraints, Resurrection, Revenge, Rituals, Ruler of Hell, Sacrifice, Scheming, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second Chances, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Series, Short, Short & Sweet, Siblings, Sins, Sins of the Father, Soul Bond, Souls, Spells & Enchantments, Sphinxes, Storms, Strategy & Tactics, Suffering, Summoning, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Survival, Swords, Tablets, Team, Team Up, Technology, Thunder and Lightning, Torture, Tragedy, Trapped, Treachery, Understanding, Underworld, Urban Fantasy, Vehicles, Villains, Villains to Heroes, Violence, Virtual Reality, Visions, Volcanoes, War, Weapons, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Wings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on III’s evolution from Tsukumo Yuma’s tenacious enemy to his staunchest ally.





	Angolmois

Angolmois

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Summary:

A poem based on III’s evolution from Tsukumo Yuma’s tenacious enemy to his staunchest ally.

* * *

I am an artifact, out of place  
Out of time  
An anomaly of history  
A chronomaly  
The thirdborn of he who walked the spaces between  
Guided to purgatory  
By the vain betrayer’s bloodletting ancestral blades crossed three  
I endure the pain of my crest  
Will tainted in argent Chaos  
Fly, my OOParts monster! Golden Shuttle!  
Into the pressures of the photon world  
And resonate with the statue of Easter Island, the Moai  
In the fire of Vril, I shall mill infinite powder to power my cannons  
Old superweapon, Machu = Mach, scream thy angel’s name  
III  
Mihael Arclight, son of Byron! Brother of Thomas and Chris!  
Trapped in Stonehenge’s magnetic storm  
Computing pyramid eye tablet  
Overlay  
Double the radial spread  
  
The city that floats above, Tula-guarded Babylon  
Where lies the Palenque Sarcophagus  
Grave-plank of the favoured Aztec Mask Golem  
Roaring fist  
Cabrera’s torture machine crushes it  
Manacled hand catapulting shameless falsehoods  
Pseudoscience of a sinister trebuchet  
Compassion eroded  
Like rolling Costa Rican spheres  
Kneaded into a mud doll, a heart of stone  
Sol Monolith and Shakouki dredge Atlantal, the sunken kingdom  
Wind, magma, lightning  
Divine punishment of the thrumming Orichalcum Gate  
  
I am carrier of the desperate miracle  
Sphinx’s wings  
Chained destruction  
Augmented reality’s demise  
The inescapable Final Prophecy:  
From the sky will come a great King of terror  
Leading seven heroes and sages accursed  
Seven dark wonders of the ancient past  
Yuma – Lend me your Kattobingu  
Anchor our souls  
And I’ll be your sword  
Your shield  
To take up against the Barian cataclysm


End file.
